<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jellyfish Talk, 2.0 (with a little help from my friends) by SnapSnapEldritchBlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186455">The Jellyfish Talk, 2.0 (with a little help from my friends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast'>SnapSnapEldritchBlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Rated teen for swearing, Romance, Traveler Con (Critical Role), Veth is in full mom mode, background beauyasha, is this self indulgent cheesy? maybe so, spoilers for episode 106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Traveler Con only 4 days away, Fjord wants to do something nice for a very busy Jester. Veth and Beau somehow end up helping Fjord plan a "date" for them. (Let's be honest, they mostly nudge him in the right direction.) The end result turns out to be pretty magical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jellyfish Talk, 2.0 (with a little help from my friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to a lot of Monoman's soft acoustic music while writing this, if you want maximum feelings I would recommend it! The one song "sky jellyfish" was particularly sweet.  </p><p>Enjoy! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveler Con was 4 days away. The final preparations were under way, with everyone busy and pitching in. Jester of course, was the busiest compared to the others, and with each day closer to the big event, Jester’s to-do list grew longer. </p><p>“How did you sleep, Jester?” Fjord smiled at her, as she joined the rest of the Mighty Nein for breakfast that morning. She was the last one awake, desperate to get any extra bit of sleep.  </p><p>“Just fine,” she replied, rubbing her eyes. “I feel great! Ready to go for another day!”</p><p>The remainder of the meal was spent going over the list of duties for the day and planning. The energy is exciting – so much has led to this event, and it’s hard to believe they are finally here.  Jester leaves shortly after she finishes eating to get work done, not even finishing chewing the last of her breakfast before she stands up. Caduceus, Yasha, and Caleb follow her as they are helping with the first things that need to get done. </p><p>“Did you need my help with anything?  Or need company with-” Fjord calls out to her, but she’s already out of ear shot and focused in her work.</p><p>There is a brief moment of silence that falls across the remainder of the breakfast table, with Beau, Veth and Fjord staring at the door. Fjord’s face falls. “Ah, ok, cool, talk later?”</p><p>Veth pats his back. “It’s ok, she’s just busy! She probably didn’t hear you, that’s all.”</p><p>“What’s going on with you and Jessie, anyway?” Beau inquired, taking a place on the other side of Fjord.</p><p>“Currently, nothing.” Fjord, now face down on the table, muttered.</p><p>“Are you secretly in love with her?”</p><p>Fjord didn’t answer.</p><p>“<i>Fjord.</i>”</p><p>“…Maybe,” Fjord admitted, not removing his face from the table to hide his blush. “But now’s not a good time, she’s so busy with her Traveler Con stuff.”</p><p>“Well, maybe don’t tell her right now. But you can use your actions instead of words!” Veth replied. </p><p>Fjord’s head popped up. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, look at all the fucking sexual tension we got with Beau and Yasha! They haven’t talked about it, but there have certainly been some romantic gestures.”</p><p>Beau immediately pushed her chair back and her hands flew up in the air. “WOAH! We are not talking about me right now! Not cool!”</p><p> “Oh shit, do I need to learn how to fly?”</p><p>Veth jumped up and grinned. “Yeah, yeah!” </p><p>“Nooooo, no don’t copy me and Yasha, man” Beau replied at the exact same time, crossing her arms.</p><p>“So you admit it!”</p><p>“Fuck off!”</p><p>“Ok, ok this is getting out of hand.” Fjord sighed. “She’s been so busy with planning and setting everything up, maybe I could just see if she wants to take a little break this evening and I’ll do something nice for her.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Veth encouraged, and settled back in her seat at the table. “What were you thinking of doing? Oh! Oh! You could go for a romantic walk, or get a nice dinner together, or maybe just dessert, knowing Jester. Do you have any pastries?”</p><p>Fjord contemplated Veth’s suggestions - they were quite reasonable, actually. He was expecting her to suggest an absolute fluffernutter of a plan, complete with somehow finding a few dozen red roses. He wouldn’t put it past to her to still suggest that, though.</p><p>“Actually the beach isn’t too far away from here, especially since we’ve cleared out the path there more.” Fjord said, scratching his chin. </p><p>“Yeah and you two both love the ocean, being coastal kids and all. Plus I overheard Vilya saying that it was going to be a clear night tonight.” Beau commented.</p><p>“Do you need an escort tonight?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you need us to stage anything? Or any money?”</p><p>“<i>No.</i>”</p><p>Beau rolled her eyes at Veth. “Seriously though, what were you planning on doing? Not that just going for a walk won’t be all romantic and shit.”</p><p>“I have some ideas.” Fjord smirked behind his now cold cup of tea.</p><p>Beau smiled at Fjord, and reached over to give him a light punch on the shoulder. “Honestly though, it’s about time. You two have been dancing around each other for ages, I think you’ll make each other really happy and treat each other right.” </p><p>Fjord smiled back at her, touched by her sentiments. “Thanks, Beau.” Standing up, he began to gather his things and head towards the door. “I guess I better go find her and see if she’s free tonight!”</p><p>“Good luck! Go get ‘em!” Veth cheered, and when Fjord turned back around at her, she was already in a new, quiet conversation with Beau about something else. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet you 5 gold he’s gonna chicken out and not kiss her tonight.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long to find Jester – wherever she went, especially these days, she seemed to be the center of life and commotion. He really was so proud of how far she’s come since they first left out of the Menagerie Coast, so long ago. He would try and focus on those feelings instead of the overly present nervous butterflies in his chest.</p><p>“Hey, Jessie! Do you have a minute?”</p><p>“Hi Fjord! Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>Pulling her aside, he did a quick check to make sure no one was in earshot of them, or at least not paying attention to them. “I was, uh, wondering if… well, I was wondering if perhaps I could steal you for a couple hours this evening? Just you and me? If you’re not too busy that is. I just thought that maybe you’d like to have a little break, and do something fun –”</p><p>Jester smiled up at him, and her eyes lit up in a way that made Fjord’s knees weak. </p><p>“Sure! I can probably arrange that, probably.”</p><p>“Great! That sounds great! After dinner, maybe?”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Fjord and Jester quickly turned around to hear a very large crash come from the main stage area. Jester winced seeing the damage done.</p><p>“I better go take care of that.”</p><p>“Yeah, do you need my help with that?”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll see you tonight!”</p><p>And with that, she ran off, turning to wave back at Fjord with a smile on her face.</p><p>Fjord let out a sigh of relief, while the nervous butterflies in his chest met with the new excited ones.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>“Veth, shut up, she’s coming!” Fjord hissed, taking a step away from Veth and the comb in her hand.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help!”</p><p>“Leave me alone!”</p><p>Jester walked up to the sight, softly giggling at her two friends trying to recover the situation. She greeted them with a happy smile and a characteristically sing-songy voice. “Helloooo!”</p><p>“Hey, Jester! You look lovely this evening.”</p><p>Jester’s face softened. “Thanks Fjord, so do you! Should we get going?”</p><p>“You two have a nice evening now!” Veth called out, as the two of them walked away, still keeping eyes on them.</p><p>Jester blushed in embarrassment avoiding contact with anyone except for the grass below her feet, while Fjord glared at Veth with a ‘<i>don’t say another fucking word</i> ’ look that he learned from Beau. Once they were out of earshot from her, Fjord cleared his throat and begun to ask her how her day went - the conversation flowed naturally about all the various events that had happened. Despite their conversation, the forest was refreshingly quiet. The sounds of the world were starting to quiet down, the only company besides them were the gentle fireflies fluttering by. They may thrive on adventure and chaos, but the moments of peace were not unwelcome. It used to remind them of the times when they were lonely, but peaceful moments with other people are an entirely new level of comfort. </p><p>It wasn’t too long of a walk before they had made it to their destination. Jester was about half way to the water before Fjord stopped her with a mischievous glint in his eye.</p><p>“I’ve got a surprise for you.”</p><p>Jester beamed, looking up at Fjord fully alert. “Ooooh, what is it? Tell me!”</p><p>“Now where’s the fun in me telling you? Close your eyes.”</p><p>Jester closed her eyes, with her tail swishing back and forth in excitement.</p><p>“No peaking!”</p><p>“Ok ok ok, I promise.”</p><p>Looking over at her one last time to make sure her eyes were in fact closed, Fjord took a step towards the water, muttered a few arcane words, and turned back towards Jester.</p><p>“Ok, open your eyes”</p><p>Before Jester in the water was a beautiful vision of a jellyfish bloom, quite close to the shore. It was a smaller bloom than the one that they had seen before, these jellyfish spanned only about 20 feet, but it felt like they had come just for them. The majority of these pastel jellyfish appeared to be pink, with a sparkly glow around them – they just so happened to be her favourite colour this time. Jester gasped. She felt her heart burst as she watched them dance and float in the ocean in front of her. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.</p><p>“Fjord… this is beautiful.”</p><p>He smiled at her, and felt his heart melt at her breathless reaction. “Do you like it?”</p><p>She reached for his hand, and squeezed it. “I love it.”</p><p>"We have it for about 20 minutes, I’ll need to recast it again in 10 minutes.” Still holding her hand, he gently led her towards the water. “This time, they won’t sting. We can go walk around them and swim through them.”</p><p>Taking off their shoes and some of their equipment, they began to wade through the water with the smiles never leaving their faces. With the stars above them and the jellyfish below them, they didn’t stop to realize how perfectly their hands felt against each other. It was only a matter of time before Jester pulled Fjord into the water with her, and they swam around the stunning pastel sea of colour. They didn’t talk much – they didn’t need to. The situation spoke for itself, but the bites of conversation and giggles made it even more special. Eventually, Fjord sat back on the edge of the shore to enjoy the last few moments of the illusion, and Jester quickly sat beside him to join him.  </p><p>“Fjord, thank you. This is so wonderful, I love it.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. I thought it might be nice to take a bit of break, seeing how busy you’ve been lately.”</p><p>Jester hummed. “This has been really nice. Thank you, really.”</p><p>With that, Jester tilted her head to give Fjord a light kiss on the cheek. He feels his face heat up, and briefly wonders if his heart is going to beat out of his chest. She doesn’t pull away too far, and it doesn’t take much for him to place a kiss on her cheek in return. Her eyebrows shoot up, and Fjord lets out a breathy laugh, staring into her eyes. Jester brings her hand up to Fjord’s cheek, and they melt into each other as their lips meet. </p><p>The kiss is gentle and warm, and they can’t get enough. It’s filled with so much <i>love</i>, the tender feelings that they’ve been dancing around are clear in this kiss. Jester lets out a soft sigh as their lips move against each other. It’s everything they’ve ever wanted, and it suits the mood perfectly. Fjord wraps an arm around Jester's waist, pulling her closer to him. She runs her tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Fjord is all too willing to give it to her. He lets out a deep hum in his chest as their tongues gently and slowly explore each other. They’ll have more fast paced kisses later, but right now is just a tender, sweet moment. </p><p>Eventually they do pull away, breathless with flushed cheeks and staring into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“You’re a very good kisser, Fjord.”</p><p>“So, uh, are you. Wow.”</p><p>Jester looked back at the water, and noticed it looked the same as when they first arrived at the beach.</p><p>“Aww, the jellyfish are gone!” she looks back at Fjord, and wiggles her eyebrows at him. “Did you lose concentration?”</p><p>He didn’t think it was possible, but he blushed even harder. “Um, noooo, the 10 minutes ran out.”</p><p>“Are you sure that it wasn’t that the kiss was <i>so good</i> that it made you lose concentration?” Jester teased, with a classic lilt to her voice.</p><p>“It was a very good kiss but I promise that the spell ran out” Fjord replied, staring her down with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>Jester giggled and gave him a little sweet kiss. She let out a satisfied exhale, and looked up at the stars.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back yet.”</p><p>“We don’t have to. We can look at the stars if you’d like.”</p><p>She smiled up at him. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>They lay back in the sand, Fjord opening one arm to her as she snuggled in beside him. Jester proceeded to tell Fjord various stories she had heard about the constellations, and Fjord fumbled through a few stories that he knew. It was a little hard to remember the stories when a very cute tiefling was drawing patterns on his chest.</p><p>“What’s the matter Fjord, tiefling caught your tongue?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>He kissed her again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…holy shit you owe me 5 gold”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been awhile since I've written Fjorester! It's been awhile since I've written anything, really. Feels good to do that. Fun fact, I have almost written a major image jellyfish illusion story like 5 times over the past year... I had 3 different stories that I was thinking of, and this one ended up finally happening. I hope you liked it! </p><p>I hope you're staying healthy and well! Is it Thursday yet?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>